


How to Party like Lance

by Karlseer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Keith chugging that respecting Allura juice, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 13:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karlseer/pseuds/Karlseer
Summary: Lance, Hunk and Pidge throw Great Gatsby-like parties in their college house for financial profit. One night, Allura along with her girlfriend, Nyma, drags her best friends Keith and Shiro into one of the Garrisons Trio's parties.  In the same night, Keith meets the most beautiful host he'd ever seen, Lance McClain.





	1. Prologue

“All is set upstairs!” Lance shouted. His roommates and best friends gave him a thumbs up as they were busy prepping.  Lance pouted at their response. “C’mon guys, appreciate me.”

“Good for you, I am going to give you a medal when I date a guy,” Pidge said.

“Pidge, you’re a lesbian,” Lance replied, fully aware of Pidge’s sass. Pidge reverted her eyes to Lance with her usual ‘no shit dude’.

“Exactly.” She went back typing her last minute assignment before the party starts. Hunk goes out of the kitchen while carrying vodka jelly shots.

“Don’t worry buddy, I am going to give you a medal for being the best best friend aside from Pidge,” Hunk said with a bright smile. Lance crying in the inside because what did he do to this world to deserve an angel like Hunk Garrett but also what did he do to deserve a cryptid gremlin like Pidge.

 

“This is why Hunk is my favorite boy!” Lance pointed at Hunk while looking at Pidge.

“I mean, Hunk is everyone’s favorite boy.” Pidge shrugged. Lance nodded in agreement.  Even the writer of this story agreed.

“But serious talk guys, is everything set down here?” Lance asked.

“Yep! The vodka jelly shots are ready!”

“Pidge?”

“Lights and security cameras are ready.”

“Let’s get this party started!” Lance howled.


	2. Allura Just Want to Have Fun

“Allura, I can’t believe you got in my dorm.” Keith massaged his temple. “I am not gonna ask how you got in here.” Allura has been his best friend, aside from Shiro, since Highschool. She was pretty great and pretty but he was gay, and she was gay, so, nah.

“Keith, I am quite full of surprises.” Allura smiled. 

“Really?” Keith said sarcastically. Keith was aware that Allura cannot sneak in a dorm because she is more of  brute force and negotiating. Works every time so Keith is not complaining.

“Nope, Nyma picked the locks,” Allura pointed out. Nyma waved at him while she was outside his room.

“Hey Keithers!” Nyma greeted. 

“Please, don’t call me that,” Keith sighed. He wasn’t comfortable with Nyma  _ yet  _ for nicknames but he likes her because she’s been dedicated to Allura.

“Gotcha.” Nyma gave a thumbs up.

“Look, Allura, I’m not leaving this dorm,” Keith said sternly. He crossed his arms and sat on his bed.

“Keith, my favorite gay boy, live a little!” Allura exclaimed.

“I am living, living with DEBTS.” Keith just got this scholarship and Allura’s father helped him with paying his tuition. Though, Keith still had pride so he promised Alfor, Allura’s father, to repay him soon as he finished his degree which he had two years left till he finish. Allura was graduating next year, same as Nyma.

“Keith, my father is not pressuring to pay him, in fact, he didn’t ask you to repay him.”  Allura sat next to him, she sighed and gave him a hug. “We just want you to be happy, and fulfill your dreams because we care about you.” Allura gave one last squeeze before she made Keith face her. “Now, I’ve met several gay men and you are saddest one I’ve ever met.” Allura had this determined face. “I want you to have fun, because you need it right now.” Allura stood up and put both her hands on her hips. “Now get up, and put on your party clothes!”

“Fine,” Keith sighed.

 

Keith got out of his college dorm wearing a leather jacket and a grey shirt underneath.  Allura commented he looks like he was part of an alternative band. “Keith you look like you’re about to smack a glass with a bat, but seeing your wardrobe this is the only good-looking thing I’ve found,” Allura commented. Keith got in the car and was surprised to see a familiar face. Before he could say anything, the man in front of him beat him to it.

“Hey Keith!” Shiro smiled. “Good to see you again!” Shiro was one of Keith’s only friend before he met Allura. Keith looked up to Shiro like a hero and a brother. He was great at pushing Keith to do better. Also, he is a good moral support. 

“I can’t believe you’re alive,” Keith said as he sat on the back seat. “You know, with med school and all,” 

“Me neither,” Shiro replied.

“How are you and Matt by the way?” Keith asked.

“We broke up,” Shiro shrugged.

“That’s rough, buddy.” Shiro and Matt dated when Keith was a senior in High school, but they were friends before then. It was sad they broke up.

“Nah, it’s ok, we are still good friends and he is dating this nice girl,” Shiro said. “She’s shy and anxious at first but she becomes real wild and nice when you get to know her.”

“Keith, so you’ve seen my surprise!” Allura gleefully said. “I brought Shiro here for moral support!”

“Actually, just to look after the three of you and drive you back safely,” Shiro corrected.

“Moral Support, SHiro!” They were an odd trio back in high school but they didn’t care. They were good friends and often support each other during times they question themselves.

“I just pray I won’t become shitfaced,” Keith hoped.


	3. Keith is Drunk in Love

He did become shitfaced drunk. After eating three of those red jelly things, his vision became disoriented. It was like the room was swaying but in reality, Keith was the one moving. No one could help him out because Shiro was with Nyma and Allura who were both very drunk. So, he was all alone in a room full of sweaty and intoxicated people. He was for once conforming to society.

Along his drunken trek to the kitchen, he saw a beautiful man with blue eyes. He was leaning on the counter, smiling at people. Somehow, it was like a spotlight shined on Keith’s spot because the beautiful man glanced at Keith’s direction. Keith tried to look cool, even though he looked too drunk to look cool, but let’s not break his non-existent self-esteem. Keith’s heart was beating rapidly as this beautiful man was getting closer. For Keith, it was like Death was going to steal his soul, but this Death was very handsome and have beautiful eyes, oh shit, Keith is very gay.

“Hey, are you okay?” Finally, the gorgeous man in front of him spoke. The man looked worried for Keith.

“Ye-ah, I am good.” Keith’s voice cracked like he’s going through puberty again. Way to go, Keith.

“Do you want to sit somewhere while I grab you a glass of water?” Keith nodded. He was led upstairs and into a room full of computers screens that showed each part of the house. He sat on a seat next to a gremlin? The gremlin was eyeing the screen like a hawk. “Stay here, I’ll be right back.” The angel faced man looked at the gremlin. “Also, Pidge, look after him while I am gone!” The gremlin, named Pidge, saluted to the alluring man who was getting him a glass of water.  Was he in a top secret government office? Why was he in a room full of screens? Did they find out that Keith was a die-hard conspiracy theorist?

“Don’t worry, Keith, you’re just in the security room since shit happens in parties so we keep an eye on this place.” Pidge said without batting an eye.

“Wait Wait, how did you know my name? Are you working with the government????” Keith asked.

“Pft, I wish, if I was working with the government, it’d be easy for me to sneak in the Pentagon.” Pidge shrugged. Keith nodded and trusted this Pidge person. “Oh also, Shiro told me to keep an eye on you while he is busy taking care of Allura and Nyma, so you’re in good hands.”

“Oh, wait wha—“ He was cut short because someone entered the room.

“I’m back with a glass of water!” The— Keith ran out of words synonymous to beautiful, man exclaimed.

“I like this boy, Lance, you should keep him.” Pidge commented. So the guy does have a name. Lance fits him well and it sounds handsome.

“Pidge, please,” Lance pleaded while he was cradling Keith in his arms.

“Whatever, I am going back to work, just keep an eye on him.” Pidge became silent and eyed on the screens again. After Keith chugged that water, it became silent in the room. Lance coughed.

“Um, I forgot to introduce myself, the name is Lance,” Lance gave out his hand and instead of shaking it, Keith and his stupid drunk mind thought he was asking for a low five, so, he gave him a low five instead. Lance chuckled and looked amused. Finally, Keith processed what he just did and finally it clicked.

“Oh dem, you wanted to shake hands, well fuck me,” Keith covered his face in embarrassment.

“Nah, it’s cool dude, I found it wait what damn dude take me on a date first,” Lance laughed. Oh Shit Keith, you screwed up. But he has a nice laugh, but you screwed up! Now what, change the topic?

“So, security cameras, huh.”

“Yeah,um, in our first party a lot of crazy things happened without us noticing so we decided we’d put up security cameras for safety reasons,” Lance shrugged. Keith nodded along, trying to processes what he just said.

“That’s pretty smart.” Keith commented.

“Thanks, it was Hunk and Pidge’s idea, my idea was that Hunk and I would be on the guard down and upstairs while Pidge stays here and keep an eye out since Pidge is not really into parties but enjoys to just chill and observe people and well Hunk and I are into parties and prepping for parties— oh shit, I am rambling again, sorry, sorry!” Lance continued to apologize. Keith found it adorable.

“It’s okay, your voice sounds nice to hear right now, it’s better than hearing people scream,” Keith faced Lance and he looked flustered.

“Oh-uh thanks, um, wait what’s your name again?”

“Keef Kogayn...”

“Nice name…. dude,” Lance snorted.

“Wanna see my cat?”  Keith asked.


	4. Last Friday Night mood

Last night was a blur. Everything that happened last night might have been some feverish dream. Reality hit him in the face with splitting headache and sun shining on his eyes. Not a good way to wake up from your hangover. As soon as his vision came to focus, he realized he wasn’t in his room. His first instinct was to look down and see if he was wearing any clothes. Luckily, he was fully clothed but his top was different and it smelled good. Keith slumped back on the bed and silently thanked any gods out there, or any Cryptids protecting him from making a big mistake. Next to him, he saw a badly written note:

Deer Keef,  
Ur n Lans BeDd, He is Nioce Dun Keek Hem.

-Love, Keefffffff  
Ps. He kewt

“Fuck, was I THAT drunk?” Keith disgusted with himself at how much he was that wasted to write letter to himself. He tried to remember the events that happened that night but was cut off by a knock on the door and a voice came after that.

“May I come in? I got you hangover food and aspirin!” There was a long pause. The voice sounded familiar plus he needed those things.

“Sure,” Keith replied back. The door opened and he didn’t expect to see a really cute guy holding a tray.

“Hey, I think you didn’t remember my name, my name is Lance,” Lance smiled. Oh geez, he has a nice smile.

“I know, I told myself via letter.” Keith showed him the badly written paper. Lance read it for a second and laughed obnoxiously.

“Woah, were you THAT wasted?” He asked while laughing.

“Let’s not… let’s not talk about it,” Keith murmured. Lance stopped laughing and cleared his right.

“Sorry, Sorry dude,” Lance apologized. “You should eat since you vomited a lot last night.”

“Really?” Keith felt embarrassed.

“Don’t worry, these things are normal, it’s a good thing a found loose shirt for you to wear.” Lance scratched the back of his neck. “I didn’t want you to sleep while you’re wearing your barf stained shirt.” Keith blushed. Wow, Keith Kogane gay for a handsome guy who is sweet and thoughtful. Damn Keith Kogane, at it again.

After eating what was the best meal of his life, he felt a bit better. Keith talked to Lance about what happened last night.

“Well, you showed me pictures of your cat, Red, and by the way she is ADORBS!” Lance squealed. Keith had a fond smile on his face but was also dying from embarrassment that he showed cat picture to a cute stranger. He glanced at the clock, he was shocked that it was two ‘o’clock pm . Lance must have noticed. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“It’s getting late and I need to go home,” Keith checked if he still had his wallet and keys in his pocket.

“Do you need a ride? I can take you to your place if you’d like,” Lance offered. Keith fished out his phone to text Shiro.

“It’s okay, um, my best friend will pick me up,” Keith said. “But thanks… for taking care of me and letting me borrow your shirt.” Keith said softly. He didn’t know Lance slowly had smitten smile on his face because Keith was busy thumb smashing his touchscreen full of angry text messages. In the middle of it, Lance grabbed Keith’s phone. He typed something. Turns out, it was Lance’s number.

“Hey, um, just text me if you’re gonna return my shirt since I am also gonna return your jacket and shirt,” Lance smirked. Honestly, it’s pretty unnecessary for Lance to give his number since Keith knows where he lives but Lance is a smooth shit and knows what he’s doing.

“Okay, um thanks again,”

“Anytime, keef.”

 

 

Keith got in Shiro’s car, and he looked really mad. Shiro didn’t mind, instead he was smirking and swaying with the cheesy love song playing on the radio. “So, did you get laid? Had a blast? Finally got a bf—“

“What the fuck, Shiro?? I thought you were the responsible adult between you and me,” Keith exclaimed. It was his first college house party and his friends ditched him. Really a good first time.

“Keith, when was that a fact? I am still figuring how taxes work and besides—“ Shiro relaxed a bit. “I didn’t want to disturb you and you were making friends!” The traffic light turned so car came into a halt. “You know, it’s nice to see you try to be out there and interact with good people.” Keith anger subsided and was replaced by fondness.

“Thanks for looking after me Shiro,” Keith said softly with a smile on his face. 

“Anytime Keith, you’re like a family to me. What makes you happy, makes me happy.” Shiro shrugged. “Now, let’s talk about that boy, Lance was it? Yeah he seem like a nice man, don’t you think, Keith? Keith don’t you dare turn up your music, I am helping you with your love life! Keith! Keith!” Keith turned up his music into full volume while still smiling that he got Lance’s number. Really gay man.


	5. Accidentally in Love

It’s been two weeks since that night he met the prettiest guy he’d ever seen. A few days later, they started texting to each other non stop. Lance can’t help but smile when Keith says something cute in text and found him amusing when he learned Keith was a fan of iCarly and Martin Mystery. Lance kinda saw the Martin Mystery coming but iCarly? That was a plot twist. They ended up gushing over Avatar after that discussion. 

“Lance we need to talk,” Pidge said while shoving pancakes in her mouth.

“Shit, did you finally figure out that you’ve been eating non-organic peanut butter for three weeks already?” Lance said nervously.  Pidge gave him a blank stare and looked at Hunk.

“Dude, she doesn’t have to know about THAT,” Hunk said while avoiding looking at Pidge. She went back to Lance again.

“We’ll talk about that later, right now, we need to address the real elephant in the room.” Pidge set asides her plate and crossed her arm.  “Lance are you pining over someone again?”

“Pidge stop calling me out for buying that elephant vase!  Ellie has feelings!” Lance is truly the master of turning this conversation around.  Pidge is now frustrated and banged the table.

“Lance I know you’re fucking smitten over Keith but CAN YOU PLEASE STOP PLAYING LOVE ON THE BRAIN EVERYFUCKINGDAY!” Pidge screamed. Lance gesturing Pidge to calm down but Pidge really has no chill and would sue Rihanna if she hears that song again.

“Pshaw, I am not in love, I mean,yeah, Keith has a pretty smile, the way he fondly talks about documentaries and his cat is the cutest thing ever or how much he can be shy—“

“Wow, ok, you’ve convinced us that you are not in love even though that is how a person in love sounds like but ok man.” Hunk shrugged.

 

“I know that voice Hunk we’ve been friends since diaper days,” Lance said as he stuffed his mouth with dry cereal. Lance was that offended with his friends that he forgot to pour milk in his cereal. Scandalous really. 

 

“I’m just saying the facts, Lance. We can really see you’re infatuated with this guy you’ve been texting 24/7,” Hunk said in his matter of fact tone. Who is Lance trying to fool anyways? He is surrounded by his friends who knows him well. “And we are happy that you seem interested with someone and not just flirting with them.” 

 

“My only concern here is that I will lose my sanity if I hear that song again, but you liking Keith is not my concern,” Pidge said as she was picking her nose. “Also, Keith is a nice dude since I’ve met him before, looks like he didn’t remember me which was rude of him.” Pidge flung her booger somewhere. Lance tried to ignore that was fucking gross and more on the fact Pidge knows Keith. 

 

“Wait, wait you’ve met him? Before?” Lance was astonished. The world is  small afterall quoted from that nursery rhyme. 

 

“Yeah, his best friend used to date my brother and I see him getting tagged in their group pictures, poor guy must be their third wheel.” 

 

“Pidge… I think just seeing his pictures doesn’t count as meeting the guy,” Hunk pointed out. 

 

“Fine, I just know him from my brother,” Pidge said in defeat.  Lance wanted to ask her some questions but suddenly his phone vibrated. 

 

“Call me a psychic but I’m pretty sure that is your future boyfriend on the line,” Hunk said.

 

“He’s not my boyfriend!” Lance protested while blushing. He answered the phone with a smile. “Hey Babe, what’s up?” 

 

“My friends are coming over to your party tonight and I am being dragged again also I’m giving your shirt back,” Keith said on the other line.

 

“Sure! Uh your jacket and shirt are already clean so I’m giving them back later.” Lance replied while smiling on his phone and feeling giddy. 

 

“Alright, I’ll see you later, sharpshooter.” After that Keith ended the call. Lance made a big mistake looking back at his housemates’ faces who was wearing that spongebob where he looked smug. 

 

“Is it just me or was Keith flirting with you?” Hunk smirked. Lance was blushing. 

 

“I don’t know Hunk? Maybe we misread the lines? Maybe Sharpshooter is the new slang for bro,” Pidge sounded playful. 

 

“Pidge and Hunk is a new slang for little shits,” Lance sassed back. 

 

“Lance is the new slang for overdramatic,” Pidge said. It went on for an hour till they realized they had classes. 

 


	6. Drop it Like it's Hot

 

“Keith, my good friend, do remind me to take you shopping because this--” Allura gestures at his wardrobe that was full of obscure sweaters, shirt that has weird space prints and maybe X-files fan tees. “This upsets me very much.” Allura pouted. Keith finally put down his phone and paid attention to one of Allura’s monthly complaints about ‘Keith you have the face but not the taste’ speech. 

 

“I am broke, Allura. I also have no time for fashion,” Keith said nonchalantly. Allura let out a frustrated sigh. “AND I don’t want you to spoil me.” He went back looking at his phone and waiting for Lance’s reply. Allura lay on his bed and patted a space by her side.

 

“Come lie with me,” Allura said. Of course Keith didn’t deny the offer. It was casual of them to lie down and occasionally cuddle. They were very comfortable with each other the same way he is also comfortable with Shiro. Once Keith was settled next to Allura. She wrapped her arms around Keith’s chest and sighed. “Keith, you do know you are like a brother to me, you were my second real friend ever since I transferred in our school,” Allura spoke softly. “Despite your past, you were an honest friend to me. You always protected and supported anyone who deserves it.” She squeezed his sides. “This is my only way of being grateful for being our friend. For being my friend.” Allura looked at him in the eye. 

 

“You know I’d always protect you. No matter what.” Allura shrugged with a smile. 

 

“I know, You did beat up my ex boyfriend for being a jerk.” 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“Shiro tried to stop you.” 

 

“Yep.” 

 

“But then my ex’ dumb mouth said something insulting, then I remember Shiro saying before letting you go ‘Fuck him up real good’ then after that it was wild,” Allura chuckled. 

 

“He deserved that punch for disrespecting you,” Keith groaned. 

 

“Nearly kicked you out but we managed to persuade you to stay.” For Keith, it was was worth it. “I do wonder why I dated Lotor? He was an asshole,” Allura asked. “ I guess I was too scared to come out to my father, but I should’ve done it sooner. He was very supportive when I told him I was also into girls and I told him about the awful things Lotor did to me...he wasn’t pleased with that.” Allura looked down.  

Keith pressed his lips together.He was thinking of the best thing to say to Allura.

 

“It wasn’t your fault,” Keith carefully said. 

 

“It was partly mine but… If it weren’t for that I wouldn’t meet Nyma.” Allura snuggled closer and buried her face on his sweater. “I love her so much Keith…l know she had an awful past but she’s doing great now! Also living with her made me mature and independent. I mean the apartment is small but…” Allura smiled. “It’s OUR home.” 

 

“I am glad you found someone that you are happy to be with, Allura,” Keith said. They stayed quiet after that. They both enjoyed the silence. Allura checked the clock and quickly got up. She pats Keith’s tummy. 

 

“We have to go out and buy you clothes for this party! I want Lonce to be in awe when he sees you,” Allura said with enthusiasm. Keith groaned. Allura kept urging him. “Come on, up! Up!” Keith smiled and  obliged. 

 


End file.
